Nighttime Dalliance
by Darksideofstorytelling
Summary: Summary: Tina, and Louise have a little nighttime dalliance. Rating: T (Because I am paranoid.) Themes: Taboo/crack pairing of Tina x Louise. Warnings: Incest, crack pairings Tina and Louise are teenagers, also love is love embrace it my friends. (No longer a oneshot, now a full on story.)
1. Chapter 1: Our Dalliance

**A/N: Okay so this is my first story on here, I am a big fan of Bob's Burgers and usually I do somewhat taboo subjects as well as Crack/Unusual pairings. Plus there is a lot of interesting stories on here from what I have read I really love all of them, although I know this story will get lots of hate and flames but this is my story and I need to tell it but as I said so many factors put into this story. So since I don't have any more to say let's get on with this.**

* * *

_Philosophically, incest asks a fundamental question of our shifting mores: not simply what is normal and what is deviant, but whether such a thing as deviance exists at all in human relationships if they seem satisfactory to those who share them._

_-__Elizabeth Janeway_

* * *

**Bob's Burgers; Ocean Avenue, New Jersey-9:07pm. **

_*Louise's POV.* _

_I tip toe quietly out of my bedroom, I can't risk dad or mom or hell even gene knowing. _

_It's not that I am ashamed, or anything it's just what me and Tina have is our own thing. No one else needs to know not now not ever_

_Noisy little bastards. _

_I approach her door I know she is expecting me, after god knows how many friggin months or weeks this has been. One thing I know for a fact is Tina is always awake at this hour and always waiting _

_Even when I don't expect her to be, honestly she would be fun to scare if she would just go to sleep and If could just sneak up on her once. Eh I will one day just take some time. _

_Plus plotting and planning is my strong suit. _

_I quietly open her door, and creep in. _

_Just a couple of more steps now._

* * *

(((Normal POV.)))

Louise quietly enters Tina's room, opening the door ever so slightly and slipping in.

She takes quietly steady steps towards Tina's bed.

* * *

**~Tina's POV.~**

**I hear Louise enter my room, we have been doing this for two months now. I would have figured somebody would have found out and yet no one has. **

**Which is a good thing, honestly I can't put Louise in jeopardy I mean that would be wrong. **

**Although then again right about now, the line between right and wrong is extremely blurry. **

**People would say what we have is wrong, she is too young I am too old. And then of course the incest factor as well and then of course many would find fault with the lesbian factor of it. **

**We have a lot of odds against us.**

* * *

(((Normal POV.)))

Louise crawls into Tina's bed and scoots close to her.

Tina strokes Louise's face, and Louise runs her hand through Tina's hair.

Tina and Louise then share a soft passionate kiss.

"I have been waiting to do that all day." Says Louise with a smirk.

"Tell me about it, I needed your lips a lot today." Replies Tina monotonously yet sweetly.

"Then let's not keep you waiting any longer." States Louise with a smirk.

Tina and Louise then kiss once more, holding it for a while before breaking apart.

Tina then rolls over onto her back, as Louise snakes her arm around Tina's stomach. And lays her head on Tina's chest.

"Do you ever think, what we are doing is wrong." Asks Tina curiously.

"No, not really the thought never crosses my mind." States Louise nonchalantly.

"We are sisters, and I am so much older then you though." Says Tina in a cautious manner as she sits up in her bed.

"So….none of that really matters when it's just you and me, so really who cares." Argues Louise in defense gets up as well.

"Still, though that doesn't change much." States Tina in a depressive manner as she pulls her knees up to her chest.

"Look Tina, there are worse things in this world then what we do. Hell all we do is kiss and hold each other and all that other mushy stuff, it's not like we're having sex or your molesting me or something. I consent to this whole thing plus nobody knows so it's alright." Says Louise in defense.

"True, there are worse things in the world then our little nightly dalliance." Agrees Tina softly as she lies back down on her bed, lying once more on her back.

"Damn right, I am right." States Louise cockily with a sly smile.

Louise then lies back, puts her arm around Tina and cuddles up to her once more.

"So you would consider, what we do a dalliance huh?" asks Louise curiously.

Yes, a casual brief romantic liaison. No real feelings behind it just brief comfort and intimacy." States Tina softly yet monotonously.

"Oh, yeah true." Replies Louise in an unsure manner.

* * *

_*Louise's POV.*_

_I will admit, that stung a little bit._

_I don't know why, I mean Tina is right there's no feelings between us._

_We're just sisters trying to find comfort or intimacy, not anything more or less…._

_So why does it hurt to hear her say that then…_

* * *

(((Normal POV.)))

"I suppose, we should get some rest." Says Tina in a slightly disappointed manner.

"Yeah I guess so." Replies Louise in equal disappointment.

Tina then turns to Louise, and pulls her into a chaste yet passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, Louise." Says Tina sweetly.

"Goodnight, Tina." Responds Louise sweetly as well.

Louise then gets out of Tina's bed, and walks over to Tina's bedroom door before exiting her bedroom.

Louise then tip toes over to her bedroom, and opens the door quietly before entering.

Louise shuts her bedroom door quietly, and walks over to her bed before crawling inside her bed and covering herself up.

* * *

_*Louise's POV.*_

_I still don't know why it hurt, when Tina said it's just a dalliance. _

_I guess I won't ever know, but hell none of that really matters. _

_Because I know that tomorrow we get to do this all over again._

* * *

(((Normal POV.)))

Louise then rolls over in her bed, and closes her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**(((The End?)))**

**A/N—So like I said let the hate and flames commence, by the way I will mention the question mark at the end. Means that this may turn from a oneshot to a full on story depends so that's it I suppose bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 2:: The Love We Share

**Yeah I made a chapter 2, I did say it's possible for it to become a full on story. And like I said I knew the risks writing this but sometimes you've just got to go with it, even though it will garner hate or flames I can't keep it inside or bottle it up so this is chapter 2 if anybody enjoys this thank you for your support.**

* * *

"**The intimation of incest emerges from the imperceptible to the barely perceptible to the blindingly perceived."**

**-Alison Adburgham**

* * *

**(((Belcher Residence/Bob's Burgers, Ocean Avenue Point Pleasant New Jersey.)))**

_*Louise's POV*_

_The sun is shining in my eyes, worst of all…it's Monday._

_Ugh, Mondays the worst day of the week. I mean seriously who the hell likes Mondays. _

_Well except for mister Frond then again, his life is pretty boring honestly I would feel sympathy for the jackass if he didn't annoy the hell out of me. _

_Every friggin day of the week! He always tries to relate or give me advice but honestly he just annoys me. _

_Then again most people annoy me, I can't help that really it has to do somewhat with the fact that most people are idiots._

* * *

(((Normal POV)))

Louise gets out of bed groggily as she rubs her eyes.

She then gets out of bed, and walks to her bedroom door before exiting her bedroom.

Louise proceeds to walk to the bathroom, and she picks up her kuchi koppi tooth brush and begins brushing her teeth.

* * *

**~Tina's POV~**

**I wake up to the sun shining, lighting up my room. **

**It's beautiful, I love a sunny day it really accents the beach with its crystal clear waters. **

**Plus it really makes the porcelain horses in my room shine. **

**Also best of all it's a Monday, I get to learn new things watch the boys wrestle.**

**I can already tell, today will be a great day.**

* * *

(((Normal POV)))

Tina gets out of bed, stretching her arms above her head.

Tina then pulls the covers off, and walks over to her bedroom door before exiting her room.

She proceeds to walk down the hallway to the bathroom, seeing Louise brushing her teeth.

"Good Morning" says Tina calmly.

"Good Morning" grumbles Louise groggily as she brushes her teeth.

Tina then puts some tooth paste on her tooth brush, and begins brushing her teeth as well

"So same time tonight?" asks Louise curiously with a sly smile as she continues brushing her teeth.

"Of course." Says Tina simply as she continues brushing her teeth as well.

Louise finishes brushing her teeth, and leans close to Tina to whisper in her ear

"Can't wait" whispers Louise with a smirk

Louise then walks out of the bathroom, and to her bedroom.

She then takes off her night shirt and pajama pants, before walking over to her dresser and grabbing a green shirt and pants.

Louise then proceeds to put on her shirt, and pants before walking out of her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Tina then comes out of her bedroom fully dressed in her blue shirt and blue skirt.

* * *

**~Tina's POV~**

**Louise's style has changed somewhat, she now wears pants sometimes even shorts and different shirts. **

**As for me, I don't like change to much I like to be in a ritual do things as they have always been. **

**Change has just always been a challenge for me, although honestly it's a challenge I am willing to take. **

**As I once said I am a strong sensual woman, I would rather face challenges head on rather than run. **

**That's how it's always been, and that is how it always will be.**

* * *

Tina then takes a seat in her kitchen chair, while Louise sits right next to her.

Louise exchanges a knowing gaze at Tina, as Tina returns the gaze with Louise.

"The three Belcher women are awake!" quips Gene happily yet jokingly as he enters the kitchen, and puts his keyboard on the table.

"Oh, didn't know you were a girl now let me be the first to say. Welcome to cramps and boob growth." States Louise sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"The price of beauty" shouts out Gene in a proud manner with a smile.

"Oh yeah, aren't you just a real boy killer." Quips Louise sarcastically with a smirk.

"You know it sister!" says Gene happily as he shakes his hips, and does a slight dance.

"Boy's do like rhythm." States Tina softly with a slight smile.

* * *

_*Louise's POV*_

_I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but feel a slight ping of jealousy when Tina talks about boys. _

_I mean it's not like we're dating, or anything it is just a dalliance after all. _

_But still it irks me, I mean what's so great about boys anyway smelly hairy just ugh! _

_And plus hell every guy, Tina has ever been with has been a total dickhead not even worthy of her. _

_They don't deserve a girl like Tina I d….no come on Louise this is nothing serious just a dalliance always a dalliance._

* * *

"Oh morning time, it's the best time of the day! Make some bacon and eggs! Hey!" sings Linda happily as she enters the kitchen.

"Hey, sweeties how are my baby's doing this morning?" asks Linda in a curious yet loving tone.

"Fabulous, but this day would be even better with music!" shouts out Gene as he walks over to the table and begins playing his keyboard.

"Alriiiiiiiiight, morning time! Sun shining on the sea oh it's such a beauty!" sings out Linda cheerfully.

"Hey kids, hey lin" says Bob with slight happiness in his voice.

Bob then takes a seat at the table with the kids.

"Oooh boy, those sweat pants about had it." says Louise sarcastically.

"What are you talking about, these are quality sweatpants." Replies Bob in defense.

"For seventy year olds!" quips Gene slightly sarcastically.

"Oh come on Lin, these aren't old are they?" asks Bob curiously.

"I don't know bobby, you could use a new pair." Replies Linda simply with a shrug.

"Sorry to say dad, those are pretty old." States Tina softly.

"Okay fine, I get the point I will get a new pair." Says Bob with a sigh of frustration.

Tina pulls out her cell phone, and sees what time it is.

"We need to head to school." Says Tina calmly as she gets out of her chair.

"Argh! fine" says Louise with a huff of frustration.

"Time to get knowledge, and create fart sounds in music class." States Gene happily with a smile.

Tina Louise, and Gene then walk out of the kitchen through the living room. Then down the stairs and finally out the front door.

Tina Louise and Gene then walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

_*Louise's POV*_

_The hardest part is waiting, for the night to come…_

* * *

**(((To Be Continued In Chapter 3)))**


	3. Chapter 3: Our Lives and Love In Motion

**Nighttime Dalliance chapter 3 has arrived****,**** I would say on schedule but there is no schedule what so ever so good thing. Although to those who love the story some chapters may take longer to update then others so sorry about that but hey it will be updated either way so good thing? Anyways let us begin shall we?**

**"I felt like an animal, and animals don't know sin, do they?"  
― Jess C Scott, Wicked Lovely**

* * *

**Ocean Avenue St, Point Pleasant New Jersey****.**

Gene Tina, and Louise

"So you two do anything interesting last night?" asks Gene curiously.

"Nope." Says Louise stoically as she walks down the sidewalk.

"Not a thing." Says Tina calmly as she walks alongside Louise and Gene.

* * *

_*Louise's POV*_

_God I hope Gene doesn't know anything that would be the last thing I need. _

_I mean sure I don't really give a shit who knows, honestly I wish I could tell more people but Tina on the other hand well…._

_She would flip the fuck out, I mean she wants this whole thing to be a secret although I personally don't see the point. _

_I mean why keep it a secret, I mean someone will find out eventually I am sure although…I wonder if maybe she is ashamed to be seen with me…_

_No I can't think that way, I mean it's not like we are dating or anything so why should I care right!?_

* * *

**:Normal POV; Ocean Avenue Point Pleasant, New Jersey. **

"Well I stayed up late, talking to Peter Pescadero." Says Gene happily with a smile.

"You two really would make a good couple." Replies Tina happily with a smile.

"Yeah just gotta find a way to turn off that straight arrow, he's got." States Louise simply with a shrug as she walks down the street.

"Hey, once you go Belcher you never go back sister!" States Gene happily and a move of his hips with a sly smile.

"That's the right attitude." States Tina sweetly with a smile.

"The sassy gay men, of the world would be proud." States Louise sarcastically with a smirk.

"Proud and out, it's time to shout!" shouts out Gene proudly with a smile.

"Gay pride at it's finest." States Tina softly with a smile.

"Oh yeah, shout it out loud to wake all the neighbors with pride." States Louise sardonically with a grin.

* * *

_**~Tina's POV~ **_

_**I am proud of Gene, he is expressing who he is and doesn't have a care in the world. **_

_**Meanwhile I have more secrets then one would know, especially when it comes to my relationship with Louise. **_

_**I know it isn't right to do the things that we do, but I just can't help it I mean I care about her. **_

_**Of course I do mainly because well she is my sister, and I feel like I am messing her up by entering into this kind of relationship with her. **_

_**Sure she is a preteen, and I am a teenager and she agreed to it as much as I did. But still that doesn't make it right I am her sister for god sakes I am not supposed to enter into the relationship I am in with her. **_

_**It's wrong, but I just can't stop….And I don't know why I can't I mean this should be easy unless….no I can't be having those feelings for her, she is my sister and I am older then her and it's just….wrong.**_

* * *

**:Normal POV; Huxley High School, Point Pleasant New Jersey. **

"Hey Tin, we're here." Says Gene simply as he puts his hand on Tina's shoulder to get her attention.

"Hold up, I got this." States Louise pushing Gene to the side.

Louise then puts her hands on Tina's shoulders, and shakes her slightly.

"HEY TINA, WE ARE HERE!" shouts out Louise and she shakes Tina.

"Wait, we're here?" asks Tina as she snaps out of her train of thought.

"Yes, we're here at the boringest place on earth." Quips Louise sarcastically with a sly smile.

"It's not that bad." Replies Tina simply as she looks at the school.

Tina Gene, and Louise's then walk up the steps of Huxley High school to the front door.

"Tina." Says Louise as she looks at Tina before places a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Louise?" asks Tina curiously.

"It's exactly, that bad" states Louise sardonically with a grin.

Tina Gene, and Louise then enter Huxley High School and shut the door behind them.

* * *

**[To Be Continued In Chapter 4]**


End file.
